1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool display box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-designed tool display box may attract buyers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,329 to Hu, et al. issued on May 4, 1999 discloses a display tool box that includes a base having a receiving area with a plurality of recesses defined therein so as to receive tools in the recesses and an operation area having a hole defined therethrough which has a toothed inner periphery for a ratchet member rotatably engaged therewith so that a tool, such as a box end wrench is mounted to the ratchet member and can rotate the ratchet member. Nevertheless, the overall size of the display tool box is relatively large and fails to provide an anti-theft function. In addition, rotation of the ratchet member is not convenient while holding of the tools is difficult.
The present invention is intended to provide a tool display box that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.